It Tastes of Bliss
by TheManWhoCan
Summary: The smell of the air after a rain is very pleasant. He would always enjoy it. Not that he noticed much more than that, of course. He doesn't notice much anyway. Not that he cares.


The first sound he heard was the quiet but constant patter of the rain hitting the roof shingles. As the small boy turned his head up, he beheld the sight before him: the great hidden village, Konoha, in all its glory, beset by a rainstorm.

Fire country was not known for its rain. Perhaps Lightning country or Water country, but in fire Rain was rare. Not as rare as the downright precious showers that grace Wind country every blue moon, or the occasional storms that roll over the mountains from the sea into Stone country, but it was a rare sight indeed.

But of course he wasn't enjoying the sight. He was blind. Never graced with the light of the world he was. Weather they were gouged out or he was born that way was beyond him. He didn't know what normal eyes were supposed to look like. It, like many things, was beyond him.

He was small: only a few feet tall. Compared to his other peers; whom were not really peers, but rather other people that seem to have the same desires to play and have fun observed from afar; he was quite short. However that wouldn't be the first thing you notice. No, you would notice his left arm first.

It was a discolored red excuse for an arm. That was for sure. Not that he knew. But nonetheless it was. It could only barely support its own weight. He held it in a homemade sling made from some kind of old rag.

Then you would notice that beyond being short, he was also very thin. Arguably, dangerously thin. But then again, he didn't seem to notice. Of course, he didn't notice much.

If one beheld his appearance in total, they would probably describe it as pathetic.

_If one, however observed a day of his life, they would think of another description._

He sat up with a mixture between a cough, a groan, and a whimper. Saying he looked around wouldn't be valid. He rather stayed still for a moment, then, after hearing no sounds besides the soft patter of rain, he got up. After expert movement through the cluttered floor of the apartment, the boy set a pot in the sink and poured water in it. He set it on the stove to boil. Once it was done he poured a ramen-noodle packet in it.

To tell the truth, the child did not care much about the taste. It was the warmth he fed off of. For some reason, he would fall terribly sick if he didn't have enough heat or fluids. Of course all others had to deal with this problem, right?

After a short fit of coughing, he went back to his bed carrying a bowl of ramen in his hand. The child wrapped himself in covers and started eating. A small blissful smile graced his lips.

_Ahh, this is life._

He soon fell into a sleep full of tasty aromatic colors and great looking smells.

* * *

He awoke a soft knock on the door.

Slightly saddened from the loss of his good dream, the boy got up to answer.

It was one of his favorite dreams. The one with the man who he always sees but can't remember the smell of his face.

As he opened the door he recognized the poignant aroma of his supervisor coming to pick up his work. The man smiled and walked in. The boy lead the man to the plant he was working on.

The small Sakura tree was in full bloom. Its small stalk, only three feet high had already taken to tens of blossoms. The man smiled wider.

"Ahh, the Haruno family will be very pleased with this gift for their daughter. Here is your payment, Naruto-san." The man said as he held out a bag and a pack of seeds. "The next plant is a chakra tree for elemental papers. The client wants it ready in about two weeks."

The boy, newly dubbed Naruto, took the bag and the packet with a quiet "Arigato" and a small smiled.

If possible, the man's grin grew even larger. He left promptly.

Naruto looked inside the bag. Like promised, there was a large multitude of heat- able foods and a form stating that the electric and water bills have been paid. He, of course, didn't know that the form meant that, but he took it anyway. What kind of kid understands bills anyway?

Smiling he took the seeds to a pot and planted them with some soil. He put his right arm in the soil and the plant started to grow. Pleased, the boy put on a sweater and some pants. He put a sling on his left arm and decided to take a walk.

It wasn't raining anymore.

The air after a rain always smells the best.

* * *

The streets were bare. He didn't bump into a single person. People looked at him for a moment, than looked away. Some with guilt, others with pity, and others with curiosity. Not every day does one see a boy with a sling and blank, clouded eyes.

Of course, those not involved in The Plot would be curious.

The Plot was a plan made by the villagers long ago to kill Naruto. They would kill him slowly. However, when the time came and the torture began, some villagers tried to stop them and in the end the boy was left crippled.

He, of course, was too young to remember any more than the basic outline. For all he knew, he was born this way.

* * *

Naruto eventually found himself sitting on some grass. Pleased, he sat down and put his right arm onto the growth. The grass began to come to life, growing faster and beginning to mass-produce glucose and oxygen. The plant began to emit the two life-giving chemicals to the area, much to the boy's joy.

He didn't need help, he was happy. He loved the plants. He loved the animals too. He was at peace.

Being alone most of his life has left Naruto a very independent person. At one point the boy would try to befriend animals, but to his disappointment, animal games were not equal to human games, and the bloodstain on his left sleeve still wouldn't come out.

Not that he knew.

Or cared, for, at this point, he couldn't even feel his left arm anymore. Hence, the animal was only patted on the head and never played with again.

* * *

He also often spent life listening to the other children play. Thinking about how they run around without knowing what is in front of them, or why they don't sit down to enjoy the plants. However, he didn't listen to the small children. It was the older kids that were his age he listened to, for, he could only listen and know what was going on.

"… and then Sasuke-kun totally looked at me. I knew he was interested in me at first sight!"

"Shut up Ino-Pig! You know it is me who he's interested in!"

"Never, forehead-girl!"

He chuckled. This topic again.

Soon he went back to his home. He couldn't stay out forever. Some villager would get wise and cause some trouble, or the grass might grow to a constricting position.

Holding the chakra tree in his hands once again he laid down on his bed. Eventually he slept that way.

_It Tastes of Bliss_

_____________________

_A/N _I don't own Naruto.


End file.
